


Tried to make it little by little. Tried to make it bit by bit on my own

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Cooking for Master Tim, F/M, Food, I wish it would turn out to a fucking food kink thing, Short, and we have crazy angry hate love sex on the kitchen floor, but I wish, but damn I love me some Tim Curry tho, but nah, haha - Freeform, incredible boring, leave a light on for me, not everything in life has to be sex with Tim Curry, pizza and fries, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: This is a really boring story. And I had totally forgotten I even had it, I just stumbled over it right now - hidden among my smut/TC files. *haha*And I figured; Äh, what the hell. I have it, I might as well post it.I wrote it months ago, cause I guess I had something that I needed to get out. Some weird notion of...yeah whatever.Really crap and really event-less (is that even a word?) but hey. I get to do whatever I want with ma brain.(and ma brain likes to pretend I'm dating Tim Curry. How about yours?)





	Tried to make it little by little. Tried to make it bit by bit on my own

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really boring story. And I had totally forgotten I even had it, I just stumbled over it right now - hidden among my smut/TC files. *haha*  
> And I figured; Äh, what the hell. I have it, I might as well post it.
> 
> I wrote it months ago, cause I guess I had something that I needed to get out. Some weird notion of...yeah whatever.  
> Really crap and really event-less (is that even a word?) but hey. I get to do whatever I want with ma brain.
> 
> (and ma brain likes to pretend I'm dating Tim Curry. How about yours?)

You really didn't know your way around Tim's kitchen, as neither of you spent that much time there. You didn't even eat in there and most of the time things just remained untouched. So you randomly opened cupboards and cabinets to try and locate things as best as you could. He wasn't due home for another 2 hours and you wanted to surprise him by actually making dinner for the two of you.  
Normally it was Tim who did most of the cooking, but lately you had been out to dinner alot more than usual, so none of you had been grocery shopping for some time.  
You opened the fridge and sighed when the only thing you found in there was a bottle of champagne, a bunch of questionable apples, a jar of pasta sauce and batteries.

You exhaled a loud noise in disappointment, feeling somewhat lost as you had no idea how or where to begin. You sat down by the kitchen table and slumped down a little on the chair and the thought of ordering pizza had never been more enticing. You had no stamina for this now as it just hadn't been your day. You were mentally exhausted.

Your tired eyes wandered the large, pristine kitchen and fell on a pantry you were unsure you had even seen before. You got up slowly, not expecting anything helpful in there, but lo and behold a package of pasta next to various junk that wasn't even remotely kitchen related. Tim had a way of just dumping things wherever.

***

He found you staring at the stove, practically in tears, with your hands on the side of your face. Trying to calm yourself down. You hadn't heard him through the front door and had swore loudly at the damn thing and the pasta you had dropped in the sink.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" you cried out as pasta sauce spilled onto the floor. 

"You're cooking!?" he excliamed in something that could be interpreted as disbelief and shock.

You spun around. Normally you're always happy to see him, and you long for him whenever you are away from each other, but now you almost felt embarrassed trying to survive in his kitchen, preparing dinner for the two of you.

"I'm trying!" 

"Aww, darling!" 

Throwing his arms around you.

"You don't have to, you know it's my job to take care of you"

You sighed and closed your eyes, feeling completely safe and sound in his embrace.

"And besides" he continued "I brought food - Pizza and fries - your favorite"

You totally deflated in his arms and he chuckled at the mess you had made.

"I love you with all my heart, darling, but you are not cook-material" 

"No kidding" you answered in a flat tone.

"You did all of this for me?" he asked as he looked around.

"Well, I wanted to. I tried" you sighed. "And I might have pulled it off if you hadn't come home now - you're early!"

He took a step back and put his hands up in mock defeat, pouting.

"I'm sorry." he couldn't hold back his grin. "I just missed you terribly"

He cupped your face.

"And I'm starving, love"

**Author's Note:**

> See...Told ya! ;)


End file.
